If This Rig's a Rockin'
by edwardian1901
Summary: OfH outtake. Having coached Edward in the darker side of sexual fantasy, Jasper is looking for his own fun in Alice's new RV. Alice surprises him by turning the tables. Can the Texas major follow orders or will he get hurt? Mild BDSM, D/s.


Alice and Jasper hurriedly dashed away from the Cullen house and through the woods, parallel to Highway 101. They crossed over to the humble Forks chamber of commerce building and logging history museum, in which lot was parked Alice's shiny new black and gray recreational vehicle.

When she saw it, she screamed excitedly in the back of her throat. Then she performed a hasty dance, bouncing on her toes and wiggling her hips with enthusiasm. Jasper knew that, despite the presentation, she was restraining her elation.

"I picked out the color, darlin'. Do you like it?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Alice swatted Jasper's chest. "I adore it!"

"But you've already seen it…."

"Yes, and I loved it then, too." She winked. "Open it up for me."

He caught the keys that she dangled over his palm and hit the unlock button. Unlatching the door, he waited patiently for the steps to mechanically lower themselves. Then he scooped up his tiny giggling wife and carried her up into the motor home.

When he set her down, she began flitting around the interior, from the stainless steel kitchen to the master bedroom, chattering about what she would be ripping out and replacing.

"What is this pole doing here?" Alice gestured to a floor-to-ceiling chrome pole.

"I have a few ideas," Jasper said under his breath.

"Well, the ceiling isn't going to fall if we take it out, is it?"

"No, I would think not."

"It's blocking our focal point. Although Nessie would like to climb it, but then she would use it to jump onto the counter-tops. Oh, wow! Look at the bar! Not sure what we can do with that, but something will come to me later. Now, these won't be so bad if we add throw pillows here. But these window treatments have got to go…."

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper replied agreeably.

"The color scheme is so blah—"

"Well, honey, we had to pick from what was on the lot," he tolerantly explained.

"Oh, I know that. I'm not _blaming_ you, you know. Color is not your strong suit."

"It's solar heated. Edward was very generous."

"Mm-hm."

"Alice?"

"Yes, love?" Standing on the plush leather benches, she pulled out a dressmakers' tape and was using it to take measurements of the windows.

"Can—can we critique the interior décor later? Since we're alone, I had things in mind other than motor home improvement."

She stopped and looked down at him indulgently. "Oh, you did, did you?" she asked cheekily.

"Yes, you know I did. Now get your little behind down here and give me a kiss before I go all John Wayne on you." They beamed at one another for a moment. "Come on, little lady. You know you want to."

"Oh, do I?" She made a show of mentally checking the forecast to evaluate potential futures.

"Don't be coy. You've had me running around coaching Edward for days, demonstrating props and swimming from Canada—"

She cut him off by jumping back into his arms, bridal style. "I thought so," Jasper muttered. He set her on her feet, reached behind her, and squeezed her left cheek.

"Since you've been so accommodating, husband," Alice teased, "let's see what we can do for you. What would you like?"

"Mmmm. It's your choice, Ally. What is your ADD telling you?"

She laughed. She pretended to lean in for a kiss but she disappeared at the last instant, leaving his arms empty.

When Alice spoke again from the big bed in the back, her voice was lusty with a hard edge. "In here, boy."

_Boy?__A new term of endearment,_ he thought, bemused.

"Make it quick! I do not appreciate having to wait."

Jasper was quite used to her games. She liked to role-play, and initially he never knew who he was supposed to be because she liked to surprise him. The Phantom of the Opera, Fitzwilliam Darcy, Prince William, Superman, He-Man, Rain Man…. It was never the same, but he usually caught on quick since she often arranged his costume ahead of time. Whatever was going on now must have been a spontaneous decision.

When he entered the tight cabin, Alice was on the bed in her underclothes, stockings, and spiky-heeled ankle boots. She was as fastidious about undergarments as she was about structure jackets and halter-tops, so her bra and panties—black and lacy—didn't disappoint. Propped up on an elbow, she extended her legs out to her side to resemble a pin-up girl. Jasper didn't think he'd ever seen her lie so still.

He smiled and started to crawl on top of the covers to her. He would finally get that kiss.

"Ensign!" she railed. "Stand up straight."

He hurriedly scrambled to his feet. "I'm a major in the army, not an ensign."

"Quiet. You are an ensign on this vessel. And I am your captain. You do not get to touch me unless your performance improves. For your insolence, you will be tied. Hold out your wrists." He did, and she wrapped her tape measure around and around, binding his hands together and tying it off. She couldn't resist tearing his shirt off with her nails while she was at it.

_Well, this is kinky,_ Jasper thought happily.

"Do you still have the keys to my ship?" she asked. He nodded. "Say 'yes, Captain'," she ordered.

"Yes, Captain," he mimicked.

Alice knew Jasper liked to follow orders, but she also suspected he might have some trouble fitting the subordinate role. She would need to be tough—to earn his obedience. "I want you to steer a course to the West End. Drop anchor in a secluded area near the coast."

"How am I supposed to drive with my hands tied?" he asked, smirking.

"I'm sure you will figure something out. But if you make me wait again, I will punish you. Do you know what the punishment is for low-ranking officers?"

The ideas were starting to click now. He was supposed to be her submissive. He hesitated, however. They had played similar games before. After all, they had a whole bag of props. But Jasper had always been the dominant player in the scene. He had enacted Mr. Banner, from Forks High School bio-chem class, taking little Alice Cullen over his desk for a paddling. Another time, he was a 19th-century magistrate/lord, who had sentenced Alice, a thief in this instance, to a flogging. These games began this way and inevitably shifted to other painful experiences —pinching, biting, hair pulling—and harnessing. As well as pleasurable stroking, licking, kissing, and fucking, of course.

"You want me to be Bella?" Jasper asked, concerned and slightly disgusted. He hadn't meant to say that. It was just that he had spent so much time and energy recently mentoring Edward and — indirectly —Bella. And he most decidedly did not want to be Bella. Despite his objections, "General Lee," as he liked to call it, dutifully stood to attention inside his pants.

In a flash, she was up on her knees and a slender ivory arm reached out, its fingers playing around the prominent bulge. Then the hand grabbed. Hard. She commanded him in a voice as sinister as possible for Alice. "Steer. Now."

Jasper swallowed. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"

As he hurried away, Alice peeked into the future. She had not imagined it before, but now the visual of her officer husband lying naked over her lap to be punished almost made her involuntarily moan with pleasure.

Divine!

Up front, in the cockpit, behind the steering wheel, Jasper was a bit worried. He loved Alice and would do anything for her…but could he be submissive? He wondered what his chances were of coming out of this scene without any more scars to add to his collection.

Once the RV was parked, he reported back to his superior officer, who was now standing smartly in the aisle, one hand reaching up to grasp the pole.

"Mission accomplished, Captain."

"Well done, Ensign. But you talked back to me earlier. You and I need to address that misconduct before I can reward your other efforts." She yanked the tape off his wrists. "Take off your jeans."

Slowly Jasper unbuckled his belt, undid the fly, and pushed his jeans down. Stepping on one leg and then the other, he stood in his boxer shorts awaiting her next direction.

Alice was normally every bit a nymph. She seemed to take flight when she moved. She floated. And yet now, she strode assertively over to the benches that lined the walls of the motor home and sat. Like a captain. In high heels and lingerie.

"Come here," she commanded, "and lie over my knees."

Jasper couldn't help grinning. This might be fun. He positioned himself as she asked. She whipped off his shorts. Nearly undone by the sight of his long legs, Alice took a moment to twirl her fingers around the blond curly hairs that ran from the junction of his thighs to his crotch. She trailed her hands up and down the backs of Jasper's thighs.

"You have been a very naughty sailor. And you know what happens to naughty sailors on this ship? They get spanked with their underpants down."

The "naughty sailor" was still smiling, chin resting on his hands. And then the captain's hand came up and cracked down swiftly on his insufficiently cushioned male backside. His mouth opened in a silent scream of protest. But before he could make a sound, she assaulted him again. And again.

But that wasn't fair. When Jasper had taken his turn, he went soft on her. Laughably so. She often complained about that. In fact, Mr. Whitlock, who was gritting his teeth, was starting to look forward to the next time he could return the favor.

"Ally," he croaked.

"Silence!" She whacked him again harder, keeping up the steady slapping while she lectured. "Keep to the rules, Ensign, and this will be over sooner. Since you seem unaware of the system here, let me enlighten you. The rules are, one, you may not speak, and two, you may not influence my mood. And I will know, Whitlock, if you try to make me sympathize."

The spanking continued until Jasper was sure he wouldn't be able to stay quiet or still. He felt humiliated…and inexplicably turned on, as evidenced by his unyielding erection. Finally Alice stopped, allowing the sting in his buttocks to throb. Jasper jerked his hand back to rub out the burn.

"Ow! God damn it, woman—"

She whisked his hand away in the same moment that she resumed the spanking. It lasted a few minutes more then stopped abruptly. Jasper thought about apologizing for his behavior or thanking his _capitaine femme_ for the discipline, but was too skittish to open his mouth again for fear of provoking her to further action.

"Now _that_ is how it's done!" Alice cheered.

When she knew her wayward submissive wouldn't break her rules again, she began to comfort him and tend to his damaged hide.

"There, there now, love. All done. My poor darling boy…."

_Well, that's a nice change._ He started to relax into her soothing hand and loving ministrations.

"Mmmm…."

"That's right, when my naughty sailor is punished and can be a good boy again, his captain can give him treats. Up you go."

He felt kicked off her lap prematurely, but he did as he was told. General Lee was painfully hard by this time. Alice swished over to where Jasper had dropped his pants and bent over in front of him, giving him a scandalous view of the back of her Brazilian panties. But all of a sudden dread filled Jasper's loins again as he realized she was fetching his belt. Before she unthreaded it totally, she twisted her head around to instruct him.

"Go wait for me in the bathroom."

He was worried that she would whip him in there, but when she met him in the tiny tiled room, she carried his belt and a small bottle of hand lotion. She kept lotion in her purse for sexy moments such as these. _Like a magic bag, that purse, _Jasper thought nostalgically.

"Hold on to the shower frame overhead," she directed, setting the belt on the edge of the sink. "I'm going to look after you now." She poured lotion into her hands, rubbed them together, and got down on her knees behind him. She coated his buttocks and legs in the salve. It smelled like an herb garden and felt like flower petals. Jasper sighed.

Then she shifted his hips around so she was facing his groin and he was looking down at her.

"Don't come," she crooned and smiled up at him impishly, "and don't let go."

Circling the General at its base with her thumb and forefinger, she took the length of it into her mouth. Her other hand, moisturized with lotion, gently stroked his testicles. Jasper groaned. He was grateful to have something to hold onto. Alice's tongue spiraled around the shaft over and over. Then she withdrew so that just the tip was in her mouth, and she bit down lightly under the ridge. Her finger was permitted to explore the unseen perineum while she diligently palmed his sack. Then she kissed the General's moist cap before beginning the routine over again.

When he started to gasp and buck, she sensed Jasper was at his limit, and she let him recover his breathing. Then she wrapped the belt around his waist, threaded it into its buckle, and used the end of it to lead him into the sleeping cabin. She climbed up on the bed and motioned him to come to her.

He knew better than to touch her without permission, so he sat back on his heels. She undid the belt and doubled it up in her hand.

"Good boy, Jazz," she praised. "Now," she said, untying a ribbon in-between her breasts and releasing them from the bra, "I want you to kiss these." She lay back on the pillows and arched her back, while her expert lover clutched each breast and suckled each nipple in turn. When he smoothed a palm over her shoulder, she came up and smacked the belt across his hip, allowing it to wrap around and hit the previously punished haunches. He halted, but didn't speak.

"I didn't say you could touch me anywhere but here, Ensign. If you can't obey orders, I'll tie your hands back. Try again."

He was intent on doing this right. He returned his mouth and probing fingers to Alice's bust, nibbling the sensitive areas. Whimpering and squirming, she parted her legs to wrap around his body.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?" he asked crisply, like professional infantry addressing a commanding officer.

"I want you in me now, Sailor!"

Jasper didn't hesitate to perform his duty. His hips rocked in and out, like a lazy surf, and Alice lolled in its wake. His lips came to meet hers for a passionate caress.

She lashed him with the belt again.

_No kissing,_ Jasper scolded himself while going back to work on his mistress's pleasure. The blaze in his backside coincided with the heat in his loins.

Alice was not quiet when the tide heightened and finally spilled over into a pulsing wave of fulfillment. Jasper came thereafter, inhaling needlessly for air as though caught in an underwater net.

He was physically and mentally spent. Alice eyed him, the hint of a smile on her lips. She raised a finger to wag.

"I don't ever want to hear you speak of Bella with anything but the utmost respect. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am! And no, I wouldn't speak poorly of Bella." He really wouldn't after this wonderful and frightening ordeal. Being a submissive required a brave heart. "That girl would charge hell with a bucket of ice water."

Then Alice smiled in satisfaction. She tilted her head, closed her eyes, and gave her husband a long and tender kiss. When she was finished, she jumped up on her knees and bounced, clasping his hand to her chest.

"Now, come on, Jazz. Please let's do some demolition."

Jasper groaned and rolled his exhausted body face down in the bed covers.

Suddenly and surprisingly, Alice was yawning. "What in the—I don't get it! Vampires don't yawn. We don't sleep." She yawned again. "Why do I feel this compulsion to—" She gasped with indignation. "Jasper Whitlock, you are making me feel tired!"

Jasper was off his face in a flash and fetching his pants in the other room.

"You get back here right now!" Alice demanded, slapping his belt against the mattress.

"Sorry, Captain! No time," he called back to her as he headed for the driver's seat. "I think you better put your clothes on, honey. I'm illegally parked!"

"I didn't say you could go, Jasper Whitlock!" Alice thought for a moment. "Now that I mention it, I didn't say you could _come_," she said softly with a smile before screaming again. "Get back here, Sailor!"

**Author's note: Thanks to SG for the idea and the beta-ing!**


End file.
